


Idiot

by ojos_abiertos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojos_abiertos/pseuds/ojos_abiertos
Summary: Things between Iruka and Kakashi had been a little off and after having dinner at Kurenai's, Iruka wants to find what the hell has been going on with his husband.





	1. The drive home.

"Give Mirai a hug for us," Iruka requested to Kurenai, in whose porch they were standing along with Kakashi.

"Tomorrow when she wakes up I will," she promised with a warm smile.

"I can't believe she is already ten," Kakashi said.

"Believe me, me neither," Kurenai commented, there was something heavy in her voice though the smile never left her face.

"You know we are here for whatever you need, right?" Kakashi asked.

"From babysitting to trainig. We love having her around," Iruka added.

"I know, guys. All the police station is saying the same thing, and I appreciate it a lot. But it's okay, we are really okay. It's just- I mean, you would think missing him would get easier after ten years, you know? I just wish she knew him," she sighed and the smile returned to her face. "Besides, I have enough with Shikamaru," Kurenai added and they all laughed.

"Yeah, we know what you mean. Has he started training her?" Kakashi asked.

"That's why she went to bed early. He is wearing her down, but Mirai loves him and wants this so much she doesn't seem to care."

"Isn't it too soon to start training? Konoha already has a lot of police officers and I don't think there is any war near, she could be a child for a little longer," Iruka wondered.

"Maybe, but she really wants it. It's everything she knows, after all. Both Shikamaru an I work for the police, and my friends too. I'm surprised there are still civilians in Konoha," they all laughed at Kurenai's answer, it was kind of true.

"I hope to teach her, then. She will be great, we all know it," Iruka said with a smile. He was a teacher and also the director of the Konoha Police Academy, where they trained the future officers and detectives of the city, after first being a police officer himself for a while. He thought the decision of transfering to teaching had been one of the bests ones he took. Being with Kakashi was on the top three also.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

"And true," Kakashi assured. "Well, we better be heading home. It's been a lovely dinner, Kurenai. Thank you." And he meant it. Every year, on Asuma's death anniversary, all those who were close to him had dinner toghether. Kakashi was glad for the company and the memories, it helped him get through the day even if he didn't knew how to say it, or if he wanted to say it.

"I should be thanking you. Drive safe," and she hugged them both.

After exchanging goodnights, Iruka and Kakashi headed to their car holding hands. When they got there, Iruka stopped his husband from opening the door and turned him around; this way, Kakashi had his back against the car and was facing Iruka, who gave him a chaste kiss after lowering his mask.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked. Kakashi answered with another kiss, a little less chaste.

"Yeah, do I look bad?"

"You could never. Do you want me to drive? It's a long one," it wasn't that long, only an hour, but still...

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. What are you implying?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow, pushing Iruka a little further.

"I just... I know you miss Asuma," Iruka replied with a little hesitation.

"Of course I do, he was my friend and colleague. But we catched the bastard and I did the therapy. It was a long time ago, I'm healed," he stated convingcingly, because it was the truth and Iruka knew that.

"Okay, let's go then," Iruka said as he gave him another kiss.

They got in the car but Iruka was still concerned about Kakashi. Lately, he had been distant, to a point they were hardly even talking every day. Iruka thought it was Asuma's death because of the date and perhaps this year hit him differently, but it turned out it wasn't that. Recently, Kakashi stepped down from his position as the chief of police so Naruto could take his place. Maybe he missed the job? No, he never really wanted it and didn't even like it, he was there to warm the seat fo Naruto, or at least that's what Kakashi thought. He had told Iruka that he was happy that the blond could finally take the job. Maybe he was having a rough case at work or something, his husband had always been quiet and reserved but not with him, not anymore at least. Iruka was a little puzzled, he thought that after so many years together he could read Kakashi. Or Kakashi let Iruka read him? Then why didn't Kakashi let him anymore?

Once they got into the freeway and the speed was steady, Iruka turned his body to face Kakashi, whose bored eyes were fixed on the empty road and both of his hands were grabbing the steering wheel. Iruka went to grab one, and the older man let go his right hand of the wheel wothout looking at him so Iruka could hold it. Iruka caressed his husband's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. He didn't stop there, he kept kissing Kakashi's arm starting on the wrist and slowly going up as he let his seatbelt loose a little so he could get closer. Kakashi gave him a quick side look but didn't say a thing, nor showed any emotion through the mask.

When Iruka got to his shoulder, Kakashi gave him another side look and looked at the road again. "Iruka, I'm driving," he said softly, but without a particular tone. Iruka kept on going, as if he didn't heard his husband, and started kissing Kakashi's neck. The older man let out a breth of air he didn't know he was holding. _Finally, a reaction_, Iruka thought while his right hand went to his lover's chest, the left one staying laced with Kakashi's. Iruka's lips stayed on the driver's neck while his hands started going lower on his body, stopping on the nipples.

"Hey, still driving," Kakashi complaind but the younger man did not payed attention to the words. Iruka's hands lowered to Kakashi's waistband, who let out a heavy breath. Iruka caressed his lover's stomach and thighs while his mouth started to lower too.

"Iruka, you aren't listening," Kakashi complained again once he realized that Iruka wasn't planning on just giving him a handjob. In response, Iruka finally layed his hand on the bulge on Kakashi's pants and stroked gently.

"Oh, I know you are driving. I think you can handle it," he answered againt's Kakashi's stomach, stroking a little harder, stopping only to try and get his husband's pants off.

"Okay, stop it," Kakashi said in a harsh tone, liberating the hand Iruka was holding to push him away. The younger man adjusted himself back on his seat, looking at his husband with surprise and a little irritated.

"Are you sure you are fine? It's ok if you aren't, I just want you to talk to me," Iruka managed to say it softly and caring, which he was, no denying that. He just was more angry than calm.

"I'm fine, Iruka. I don't want to repeat it."

"All right, talk to someone else then, since you haven't been talking to me."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just..." Iruka paused a few seconds, he knew they were going to have an argument. Trapped in a car. For the forty minutes that there were left. "You have been distant, that's all. And I would have never guessed you would say no to a blowjob in the car, or anywhere really, no matter how old we get." Kakashi didn't say anything, he didn't even looked at him. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't run away or stop loving you, or do whatever you are afraid of." Kakashi laughed a little and Iruka was taken aback. "I don't get what's funny. If you want to say something, say it but don't dare to mock me. I'm concerned here, idiot," Iruka said angryly. This time, Kakashi looked at him so serious Iruka thought he was going to become stone, but didn't look away. Kakashi's eyes returned to the freeway, but they did not talk for almost a minute.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kakashi finally asked dryly.

"What?!"

"You. Sex. Not me," the older man's tone was harsh, almost too harsh to hear, even if he was mocking his husband. The way Kakashi managed to turn his emotions off during an argument never ceased to amaze Iruka, although he knew Kakashi still had emotions and it was just a wall, a defense mechanism.

"Oh my God, you really are an idiot," Iruka said as quickly as he recovered from the initial shock.

"I'm not laughing anymore, Iruka," Kakashi sighed and tried to relax his arms.

"I tried to give you head no more than five minutes ago, of course I'm not fucking cheating on you. I don't understand where all of this is coming from."

"I am not really mad, you know? I have been working extra hours, and during weekends too; I don't even have dinner with you anymore, and go straight to bed when I get home. We barely talk these days and I don't know, we have been married for like a decade and perhaps you are bored... I don't know, I would get it if you..."

"Kakashi, stop it. Gosh," Iruka let out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers through his scar. "First of all, I am not cheating on you, I could never. But, if I was, which again, I am most definitely not," he paused to look at Kakashi, but he was still loking at the empty road, "if I was, it wouldn't be your fucking fault, so stop that."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Iruka raised his hand as a sign to stop him. The firsts times the argued or fought, they both realised the couldn't communicate clearly and that it was because they got too heated and stepped a lot into each others words. So, they decided they wouldn't do it on purpose anymore. Kakashi closed his mouth and Iruka laid his hand down before continuing.

"Second, you have always worked extra hours and during some weekends even, but I also work a lot and I make time to be with you. And you did too. I get that you're tired, but you have been aloof and it isn't because of work, so I still don't know where this is coming from."

"I know I'm not tying anymore. It's..- You have been acting weid, and I thought you were cheating. So I decided I wasn't going to try because it would hurt, and at least this way I could get to sleep next to you."

"You still think I'm cheating on you. I am not, I swear. And we're married, for God's sake, you don't stop trying, you talk to me and we figure it out. We are not kids," Iruka said, getting angrier by the minute. He thought they were over this behaviour and clearly, they weren't.

"I needed space. You are fucking cheating on me, marriage doesn't cover that," Kakashi snapped.

"I am NOT cheating on you, Kakashi," Iruka almost shouted. "I don't know what makes you think that I am." Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Iruka thought he should do the same, but was blindly angry and couldn't bring himself to do it. When Kakashi spoke, he did it with his normal bored tone, but there were definitly a bit of sadness and anger behind it, something only Iruka could tell after being married so many years.

"You are with your phone and computer all the time and instantly hide them when I come close. Same with phone calls, you hang up or change the subjet suddenly when I enter the room and it is obvious. At first I didn't think anything of it, but it started to look more shady as the time passed. You also, some days, work more hours than before but I know it's a lie because when I drop by your office or classrooms so we can grab dinner together, you aren't there. I even asked your coworkers once or twice. Either they are bad liars or I'm pretty good at my job. Anyways, I didn't want you to leave me and I was angry, so I never talked to you."

Iruka stayed quiet for a few minutes, comtemplating what Kakashi had just said, anger dissipating.

Kakashi looked at him, Iruka seemed to be on the fence about talking to him, about telling him the truth or not. When a good few minutes passed, he couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to say something?" Kakashi asked but no answer came. "Are you cheating, Iruka? Let's get over with it," he kind of pleaded.

"I am not cheating on you, Kakashi. I don't know how to make you believe me."

"The what's up with all the lies? Because they're fucking lies, you can't deny that. I know you are more than I deserve and can handle, but I also know I deserve honesty. You taught me that," Kakashi said not harshly, but firm. Iruka stayed quiet again, looking up front and Kakashi could tell he was hesitating even more now. "Iruka, you made me talk to you so you better talk to me now," Kakashi hurried, sick of the man's silence.

After a minute of silence, Iruka gave him a quick look and raised both his arms.

"Fuck it," he said as he dropped his arms into his lap with a sigh and turned to face Kakashi, in order to look at him while he talked. "Fuck it, you caught me. You are good at your job, but not as good as you think. You are also an idiot, my idiot. Forever, if I recall our vows correctly. And you think of everything but yourself."

"I don't get it," Kakashi said angrily because Iruka had a huge smile on his face and was mocking him. "Are you cheating or not?"

"Of course I am not, I could never get tired of you or want something else. Have you seen your face? Your body? Yor mind? Your actions? You are everything I want, idiot or not, bad times and good times. I fucking love you, idiot."

"If you keep calling me an idiot I will seriously hurt you. What is it then?"

"You don't think about yourself, I said that because in three days is your fucking birthday," Kakashi looked at him so confused it would be almost adorable if he wasn't such an idiot. Hey, he didn't say it out loud. "In three days is your fucking surprise birthday party with all the station and you better act fucking surprised or I am divorcing you for real."

"What? Was all the swearing necessary?"

"You heard, idiot! And yes, it was fucking necessary! You pissed me off and I am serious about the divorce part!" Iruka yelled.

"I wasn't serious about the hurting you for calling me an idiot part, I love you. Thank you, you are the best and I am sorry I doubted you," Kakashi said fondly, looking at a very angry Iruka.

"If you don't act surprised, I am divorcing you. After that, I am going to murder you and then commit suicide to torture you in the afterlife."

"Okay. Act surprised. Got it," Kakashi said laughing at still a very serious Iruka.

"You don't get to be laughing at me after being a complete blind asshole."

"Your complete blind asshole, if I remember the vows correctly," for that Iruka punched him hard below his shoulder. Kakashi let out an 'ouch' and rubbed the zone with one hand, keeping the hurt arm on the steering wheel.

"You are the worst. I can't believe I told you, I managed to keep it quiet for a long time, and it's going to be a very big party. The whole station did and you screwed it up." Iruka was less angry, the punch helped him relax a little.

"I can't believe they all could keep a secret this long, honestly. Sakura and Naruto behaved brilliantly."

"Oh, I haven't told Naruto, I'm not that stupid. I told Hinata," Iruka said and they both laughed as they held hands. When they could stop the laughter, Iruka spoke again, this time there was no anger. "Listen, if you ever feel like something is off again or I'm doing something you are uncomfortable with, you need to tell me. I need you to tell me. Can't always read your mind, you know? Marriage covers everyting, and I want ours to last a lot longer."

"I love you, Ruka. So much it is scary, you are also everything I want. I am really truly very sorry for doubting you and being an asshole this past month. Punch me every time I am being an idiot."

"Deal," Iruka said and he placed a kiss where he had punched him. "Love you too, Kashi. And I'm never stopping."

They didn't speak for the rest of the drive, they just held hands and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

When Kakashi parked the car in their garage, Iruka unfastened his seatbelt faster than usual, lowered his husband's mask and kissed him deeply. Kakashi was surprised by the speed but returned the kiss as soon as he recovered.

"You know, you have to make it up to me," Iruka said between kisses.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi whispered, his eyes glowing.

"Yeah, for making me tell you about the surprise."

"I'll make it up to you however you prefer, sensei. I think, since I have been so bad, that I'll have to make it up to you multiple times. I will make it up to you so many times you're not going to be able to walk to my surprise birthday party," Kakashi said in a low rough voice against Iruka's neck.

"Teasing pervert," Iruka groaned.

"It's been almost a month," the older man pointed out.

"Oh, I know. House, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! English isn't my first language, so sorry if there were any mistakes. I would appreciate some feedback! <3


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the party is here but Kakashi doesn't know he is in for more surprises.

For a man who wears a mask and is known for having four facial expressions at most, Kakashi did seem quite surprised when he opened the bar's door and everyone yelled 'SURPRISEEEE'. Maybe he was really astonished because of the magnitude of the party or maybe he was just afraid about Iruka divorcing him.

When his husband said the whole station was going to be there and that it was going to be a big party, he wasn't kidding. Every person Kakashi knew was in the bar where the party was held. It was a very nice and spacious bar that had closed just for them. It had a dance floor, good drinks and music and a big television that showed pictures of Kakashi with all the guests.

Kakashi was actually enjoying his birthday despite being a more quiet and not that outgoing person. And he wasn't the only one, everybody seemed to be having a great time; Kakashi could tell that they expected this party and prepared for it for a while. The drinks kept coming, and Kakashi was talking a little bit with everyone when suddenly, the music stopped.

"Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen," Iruka said from a microphone, and when the guests located him, they all cheered. He was standing on a table near the television so everyone could see him. "First of all, I want to thank you all for coming and for keeping this big secret," everyone cheered again and Kakashi grinned so much he knew it would hurt by the end of the night, because he just couldn't stop. "I know this is Kakashi's party but he is my loving husband, and you all know I am cheesy so I prepared a short video and a few words to say after. So, if you all don't mind, you could pay attention to the tv and I'll be back with more cheesyness in a bit," the guests laughed and turned their attention to the tv. When the video started, Iruka jumped off the table and found his way to his husband's arms. Kakashi looked around and everyone was paying attention to the video, so he dropped the mask to kiss Iruka deeply. They just smiled at eachother and then, Kakashi put his mask back on as Iruka turned around in his arms to watch the video.

Along with an upbeat love song, the video showed chronologically arranged pictures of Iruka and Kakashi's relationship. From their firsts months together, to their first home, to now. There were images of both of them with the dogs, with Naruto, with Kakashi's friends and more. If a particularly cute photo appeared, like the one of Kakashi taking a nap surrounded by all of the dogs (in which Akino's tail was conviniently covering Kakashi's face), people would let out a long 'awwwww'. When it was over, Iruka hopped on a chair that was near while everyone cheered.

"You know, I have to come clean. I'm sorry to let you all down, but this party is not really a surprise party despite all of our efforts," people let out gasps of surprise and looked at Kakashi, who lifted his shoulders and let them back down. "I am really sorry but I had to tell him a couple of days ago. You see, my dear husband here noticed that I was keeping some secrets. He was right about that, of course. What he was wrong about, was the fact that he thought that I was cheating on him," everyone laughed at that for a bit and Iruka continued when they settled. Kakashi seemed a little bit embarrased but a little bit amused too. "Funny, right? I know. How could I cheat on my dream man? I love you, Kakashi, loudly and clearly. Happy birthday, love, I wish you all the happiness in the world," Iruka made a pause to look at his husband right in the eye. He undertood that Madonna song about feeling like a virgin for the first time all over again, Kakashi made him feel just like that.

"The thing is I have another secret, a bigger one nobody here knows about except Naruto, and belive me I don't know how I managed to make him keep it even longer than this party," everyone laughed and Naruto yelled a little in his defense. "Okay, I knew I couldn't tell him about the party but I could tell him about this bigger secret: it is because he cares a lot about you and your hapiness, Kakashi. And mine, of course," guests laughed again and Naruto nodded in approval. "You all know how we were a couple for a little over a year and a half before the war, and how we got married right before it started and we had to left to go fight because well, we didn't want to die not married to each other." And he made another pause pause for the 'awww''s. 

"Yeah, that was kind of sweet, right? And when we came back, Kakashi had to take care of the station by being our leader and I became the director of the Academy, which meant no vacation for a while for neither of us. And now Naruto is the boss of everyone, can you believe it?" Iruka made another pause for the laughter. "Well, I surely can. Since we never had a honeymoon, after a decade I thought it was damn time." Everyone cheered really loudly this time and Kakashi's eyes and mouth were as open as they could be. When everyone finally settled, Iruka resumed. "So, what nobody knew, except Naruto because I had to ask him to let us leave for a whole month, is that I've been planning for this honeymoon for almost four months. We leave this monday, we're going to the Caribbean, baby!!" Iruka shouted and everybody cheered louder than ever as the music started again.

Iruka jumped off the chair and Kakashi was there to catch him and kiss him like it was their first kiss ever. Their friends cheered even louder, a thing that Iruka did not thought possible. He covered Kakashi's face with his chest so that he would put on his mask again.

"A honeymoon? You are crazy and I love you," Kakashi said.

"Yes, a honeymoon, a long one. This party took me only a week to organise, the trip was the difficult thing to hide."

"You are the most amazing man I have ever known. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm thankful for every minute," Kakashi said, his voice so sincere Iruka cursed internally there were so many people around because he just wanted to kiss his husband without the mask.

"I love you so much it kinda hurts, Hatake. You deserve this, and I am most definitely the lucky one."

"Hatake Umino, may I remind you. We deserve this. And you won't change my mind, I am the lucky one."

Everyone started to congratulate them, and Kakashi was sure that all the romance and the happiness everyone was feeling at the party was going to make Gai talk about youthful-everything for ever and ever. But he was so happy he couldn't complain; even Shikamaru and Shino were laughing. Naruto and Sakura hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe and Sasuke gifted him the most sincere smile Kakashi has ever seen Sasuke make.

"Congrats, brat! You deserve a vacation," someone said to Kakashi.

"Tsunde! Thanks, I can't believe you are actually here!" Kakashi could not be more surprised that night.

"And miss the biggest party of the year with free booze? Wouldn't dream of it."

They were laughing when Gai hugged him so, so thightly, Kakashi thought he wasn't going to make to the honeymoon.

The party was a success, everyone drank, laugh and dance till almost morning. Kakashi and Iruka got home so late, happy and tired, that they went straight to bed.

"So... Caribbean. Beaches," Kakashi said, half asleep hugging Iruka tight once they were in bed.

"And big hotels, activities, good food and more surprises. I know you like mountains more than bea-" Iruka began, but Kakashi cut him.

"Oh, I'm not complaining at all. After all, I will have all of your amazing body in display to watch and enjoy."

"Pervert," Iruka laughed. "But, it's exactly what I was going to say."

"See? You are the pervert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Honestly. I hope you liked it <3


End file.
